


О супергероях и вере в них

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, timeline between Infinity On High and Folie a Deux, troubled thoughts and the self-esteem to match
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: В глазах смотрящего





	О супергероях и вере в них

_Неудачник? Вечный девственник? Педофил?_

Патрик мысленно подбирает эпитеты, которыми бы он себя охарактеризовал, рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале. Он и сам не верит ни одному из них, но поверить в то, что так выглядит вокалист известной группы, тоже получается с трудом. После отсутствия нормального туалета и душа на борту автобуса получить доступ к благам цивилизации и - к огромному зеркалу - означает время самобичевания.

Пит никогда не стучит. В их общую гримёрную - тем более, и Патрику следовало бы об этом помнить.

Он отшатывается и поспешно усаживается на стул позади себя.

Пит, впрочем, не обращает внимания на его нервный манёвр, и ищет что-то в дорожной сумке. В его, Патрика, сумке. И, как ни удивительно, находит - под слоями одежды обнаруживается косметичка.

\- Что твои вещи делают в моей сумке?

\- Ко мне не влезли, - ухмыляется Вентц, пристраиваясь перед зеркалом рядом с Патриком. Он устало всматривается в отражение. - Я выгляжу как дерьмо.

\- Ты просто не выспался, - Патрик не видит ничего из ряда вон выдающегося в виде Пита. Он берёт у него из рук косметичку, содержимое которой знает не хуже самого Вентца, и достаёт из неё «Визин».

Пит забирает капли с тихим «спасибо», и, громко вздохнув, запрокидывает голову.

\- Я выгляжу как... ну, старше лет на десять, - Патрик тут же жалеет, что сказал это вслух. Он пытается отшутиться: - Так что вы, юноша, ещё не знаете, что такое выглядеть как дерьмо.

Получается жалко. Отражающий в зеркале Пит недоуменно смотрит на него, смаргивая слёзы из «Визина».

\- Патрик.

\- Пит.

\- Какого хера. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу очаровательного молодого человека. И все - все окружающие, даже если не брать в расчёт фанов, видят это. Кроме тебя самого, - не отрывая взгляда, Вентц отходит за спину Патрика и кладёт руки на его плечи.

\- Слишком поэтично для описания моей внешности, - едко усмехается Патрик.

\- Недостаточно, - многообещающе улыбается Вентц, заставляя Патрика замереть в ожидании. - Поднимись.

Патрик послушно встаёт и скрещивает руки на груди, не отрывая насторожённого взгляда от отражения Пита. Тот отодвигает стул в сторону и вплотную придвигается к Патрику сзади, обняв его за талию. За то место, где положено быть талии, скептически ухмыляется своим мыслям Патрик. Но Пита, похоже, это мало волнует, он утыкается носом в загривок Патрика, шумно втягивая носом воздух.

\- Ты что, нюхаешь меня? Прекращай, - Патрик решил, что ему не привыкать к подобным порывам Венца, но всё равно, несмотря на их обширный общий опыт, это ощущается странно.

\- Ты приятно пахнешь. А я только начал, - Пит легко кусает его за шею, прихватывая зубами кожу на выступающем позвонке. Патрик вздрагивает и напрягается.

\- Не делай так, пожалуйста, - Патрик думает, что Пит должен был знать, что это запрещённый приём. Но для Пита нет запрещённых приёмов, пока его убедительно не попросишь.

\- Как скажешь, - шепчет Пит и устраивает подбородок у него на плече, снова принявшись разглядывать Патрика в зеркале. Он разжимает руки и медленно тянется к кепке Патрика. Вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и, не дождавшись выраженного сопротивления от Патрика, снимает её. - У тебя мягкие волосы.

\- Поменялся бы? - тяжело смотрит на него Патрик. Он знает, что Вентцу не даёт покоя его собственная шевелюра, но она у него хотя бы есть. В отличие от Патрика, которому приходится постоянно носить головные уборы. Пит задумчиво запускает пятерню в его волосы, мягко массируя кожу и пропуская пряди между пальцами.

\- А ты предлагаешь? - он продолжает своё гипнотизирующее занятие, постепенное убирая отросшую чёлку от лица. Патрик пытается сконцентрироваться на своём отражении, но глаза непроизвольно прикрываются от расслабляющих движений. Постепенно ему становится неважно, что потом придётся заново приводить себя в порядок. - Только головами поменяться, или телами целиком?

Патрик удивлённо распахивает глаза. Он не успевает придумать достойного ответа, как Пит поражает его ещё больше:  
\- Я бы поменялся. - Он оставляет в покое его волосы и кладёт ладони на его предплечья, побуждая расслабиться и опустить руки вдоль тела. - Всегда было интересно, каково это. Быть таким талантливым. Твои руки, - Пит обхватывает его запястья и разводит их руки в стороны. - Им покоряется каждый инструмент, попадающий в них. - Он щекотно проходится подушечками пальцев по тонкой коже и переплетает их пальцы.

Патрик открывает было рот и хочет что-то сказать в знак протеста, но Пит не даёт ему возможности, продолжая вкрадчиво говорить прямо ему в ухо.

\- Твой голос. Заставляющий миллионы людей испытывать спектр эмоций от грусти и отчаяния до радости и счастья. Ты никогда не спрашиваешь меня о текстах, мне не приходится объяснять - и умудряешься вложить в них ещё больше своим пением.

Патрик задерживает дыхание, потому что и хотел бы возразить, но не может. Не сейчас, когда он чувствует себя распятием на поддерживающих его руках Пита. Когда он впервые физически ощущает, что его почитают. Он впитывает исходящее тепло от тела Пита вместе с его словами и лихорадочно думает, как всегда уступал тактильному контакту и как всегда верил его словам. И что в этот момент он близок к тому, чтобы сдаться окончательно.

Пит снова смотрит прямо в зеркало, отпуская его руки. Патрику кажется, что они гудят, что это кровь в его теле бежит по венам слишком быстро, что она в панике от происходящего. Он рассматривает своё отражение, пытаясь найти этому подтверждение, но видит только растрёпанные волосы и покрасневшие приоткрытые губы, и это никак не вяжется с образом, которому возносят молитвы.

Пит улыбается и, уже не пытаясь спросить разрешения, аккуратно берётся за дужки очков и снимает их с Патрика. Отражение становится размытым, и Патрик окончательно теряется.

\- Ты прячешь за очками суперсилу своих глаз, Скотт Саммерс. Но когда ты улыбаешься, твои глаза сияют так сильно, что это всё равно видно, ты знал? И невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Перед ними никто не устоит, - Пит мягко целует его в висок, и Патрика прошивает осознанием. Ему кажется, что он видит себя в первый раз - с подачи Пита, который расписал из него героя. Красивыми словами, демонстративными действиями - так, как Пит всегда делает. Расписал образ того, как он его видит, и передал ему. И Патрику очень хочется сохранить его.

Он прочищает горло, надо наконец что-то сказать. Надо поблагодарить Пита за поддержку и желательно ещё как-нибудь пошутить, чтобы отвлечься от до сих пор ощущающегося поцелуя. И не успевает, потому что в гримёрку вваливаются Джо, и Энди, и ещё несколько человек, и становится слишком людно, чтобы продолжать разговор о чем-то личном, на них двоих.

Патрик поспешно надевает кепку и, быстро дотронувшись до плеча уже включившегося в обсуждение сегодняшнего концерта Пита, ещё раз бросает взгляд в зеркало. Всё то же самое, только теперь он замечает, что Вентц улыбается, встретившись с ним глазами. Это чуть добавляет уверенности в себе, и Патрик улыбается в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я перечитывала нашу переписку. Достала оттуда этот кусок с твоими правками, которому не случилось вырасти в фик побольше. Всё ещё люблю и всё ещё жалею.


End file.
